Persona 4: My Playthrough Story
by St. Hawkward
Summary: This is my first time playing through the game. So I thought why not make it into a story for people to read? This is the main story of Persona 4 put into words. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R and send me feedback.


None of these characters, names, places, or anything else mentioned belongs to me. All this belongs to Atlus and other companies involved with making Persona 4. Please enjoy my story and playthrough.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

I awake as this sentence is spoken to me from a strange man in a suit with an abnormally large nose. It seems that we are in some kind of limousine-type vehicle containing multiple surroundings with a bluish hue to them. There is a blue table in front of a blue couch that seems to be made out of leather. There are also curtains of a bluish tent hanging along the ceiling of the car which is also a bluish tint with a bluish light on the ceiling. Located on the sides are some drinks, which seem to be of the alcoholic variety, and some kind of electronic device. Looking to my right I see a woman in a blue suit that seems to represent a suit of a bellhop or an elevator attendant at a fancy hotel. Outside of the vehicle, through the windows, there's a heavy fog that doesn't allow me to see the outer surroundings. As I look around, the bizarre-looking man startles me by starting to speak.

"Ah. It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny," says the man following up with a chuckle. I begin to ponder what he could mean by this sentence as he continues with his introductions.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

As he starts to explain this, I end up with more questions than answers. But before I could think about this more, he continues with his thoughts.

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

After debating this simple action, I decide to proceed with telling him my name.

"My name is Makoto Oshiro."

"Hm, I see," He replies to my introduction. Before I can think another thought he continues with his thoughts again.

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

After this was said, he magically conjures a deck of what seems to be tarot cards in the middle of this table. The backs of the card seem to have a weird design of a face on it, but I think nothing more of it before he continues to speak.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

Saying this and moving his hand afterwards caused the cards to spread themselves across the table in what seems to me a general layout for tarot cards; six outlaying cards forming a hexagon and one card in the center. He then continues his explanation of fortune telling.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different," he responds, following with a chuckle, seeming amused with himself. He then continues, "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

I begin to think and agree with his statement as he flips his hand, causing the card in the rightmost column at the bottom to flip over on its own.

"Hm. The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent," he states, showing no change in emotion in his face from the smile it has always been. He continues with his telling, "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" pausing to flip over the card in the leftmost column on the bottom, "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'; very interesting indeed."

He seems very intrigued by my destiny, continuing on with his explanation.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here."

He continues with the explanation as I ponder what he's saying and what he's about to say.

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

Seeming to finish his explanation, he then swings his hand over the table, causing the cards to disappear. I think about what Igor has just said and think about what the upcoming year might even begin to entail me with. He startles me out of my thoughts as he begins to speak again.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." He states, motioning towards the woman I noticed earlier. She starts to begin her own introductions.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

Almost as if on cue, Igor takes back control of the conversation, "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell."

As he waves me goodbye, my vision starts to fade to black as I seem to regain my memory of what I was doing before waking up in this odd room.


End file.
